Ranger
| image = Image:Character_Ranger.jpg | imagewidth = 250px | caption = Ranger artwork for RO. | job tier = 3rd Class (RO) 2nd Class (RO2) | job base = Hunter, Sniper (RO) Archer (RO2) | str = +2 | agi = +10 | vit = +6 | int = +9 | dex = +8 | luk = +2 | str2 = ?? | int2 = ?? | agi2 = ?? | vit2 = ?? | wis = ?? }} s have superior maneuverability and Trap skills compared to Hunters and Snipers. The use of camouflage and Warg-riding allows Rangers to ambush and retreat before the enemy can counterattack. Rangers can also use Detonators to explode their traps to inflict maximum damage against their foes.iRO Website 2013 Mar. Background It is unclear when or who set up the special training center for specially chosen Hunters and Snipers. It is only known that the center would likely be hidden in the dep forest or wilderness and will only reveal itself to Hunters and Snipers that are deemed as qualified. People have come up with all sorts of speculation about the center as the rumors of its existence quickly spread. The most popular guess was that a few important people in tht government created the center to train their special forces to counter Assassins that would target international assets in case of a war. s were equipped with their trusty bows and arrows, their War Warg companions, and a plethora of traps. Though their enemies may try to block their advance and escape routes, these well-rounded marksmen prove more than capable of handling any kind of mission. They can employ guerilla tactics to camouflage themselves against enemy detection and explode their traps when enemies step on them. At the beginning of the Continental War, s were employed as scouts, infiltrators, and spies. Their accomplishments were soon known throughout the world. Even by then, no one knew who was training these s, but it was obvious that the organizers were not working to protect the peace of the world. It didn't take long for an organization to be established to directly oppose the increasing number of s.iRO Website 2010 Oct. 07 Job Change Quest See Ranger Job Change Notable s *Tamarin Races Thus far, only Normans can become s. Armor s can only equip gear designated as: *Archer Classes *Ranger Only *3rd Classes *All Classes *2nd Classes (RO2 only) *Light Armor (RO2 only) Weapons s can use the following weapons: *Bows *Arrows Abilities Ragnarok Online Ragnarok Online II Advanced Jobs Ragnarok Online s are the highest tier job for the Archer class. Ragnarok Online II s can be further customized through the Master Level System. Gallery RO_Ranger(SD).png|jRO art of Ranger. RO_Ranger2(SD).png|jRO art of redesigned Ranger. References Patches Ragnarok Online *Patch (2016 Jun. 15) **Fixed an issue when baby Rangers mounted their Wargs and it displayed the skill name incorrectly. *Patch (2013 Mar. 20) **Updated stat bonuses. * Renewal Update (2009 Jun. 17) **Added 3-1 Classes Ragnarok Online II *iRO2 Patch (2017 Jul. 28) **Ranger: Left-clicking a target while in a PvP map will not initiate Auto Attack. Category:Battle Job